


Hermitcats: The start of something new

by Pams_Starr



Series: Hermitcats Series!!! (seriously I got to get a better name for this lol) [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Hermitcraft - Freeform, Warrior Cats, stupid cat books w/ hermits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pams_Starr/pseuds/Pams_Starr
Summary: Follow the Hermitcats as they fight for survival through their new territory! Like Erin Hunter’s Book series, Warrior cats, this book goes on numerous adventures with YOUR favorite Hermitcrafters- turned wild cats! See Grian- or Sparrowheart as he first meets the other Hermit cats during season 6.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Beware the one who watch and know, from the deep in the forest, we must fight"Every fandom that exists probably has a Warriors AU about it, with its own rules and certain things changed. I’ve read several Hermitcraft/Warriors crossovers, most being very detailed and mesmerizing, but continuing with the pattern of being just like the books! This is my take on this wonderful cross-over!
Series: Hermitcats Series!!! (seriously I got to get a better name for this lol) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751953
Kudos: 48





	1. Introduction and Allegiances

Introduction!

  
Every fandom that exists probably has a Warriors AU about it, with its own rules and certain things changed. I’ve read several Hermitcraft/Warriors crossovers, most being very detailed and mesmerizing, but continuing with the pattern of being just like the books! In my telling of the Hermitcraft/warriors, I've changed a lot of things up, but kept the basics:  
\- All hermits are cats  
\- There are several clans  
\- The warrior Alliances structure still exists, but mods/ others with admin powers in the game are deputies (I’ve tried to keep it to 3 max)  
\- They still follow the warrior code

Like all new worlds, there is a spawn island. Cats who feel like they need a new clan and are ready to face the challenges go to their clan’s moonpool or moonstone and speak with their ancestors. When they wake they are at the new requested clan’s spawn. Normally, there are three clans connected to each spawn. Each clan/server has its own island and going onto another clan’s island is trespassing.  
There is a camp, where most warriors live, but clan cats CAN move out of the camp and live close to it. This does not make these warriors loners, it just means that they fancy being in an ice biome rather than a hot camp crowded with other cats (see stress).  
In the HERMITCATS island, there is a cave that is home to what these cats use to communicate with their ancestors, the moon cave. Moss that is covered in dew shines down from the cave’s walls and ceiling. A large quartz stone that shines like the sun lies in the center, and small pools of water have collected at the edges of the cave.

* * *

Allegiances

  
**Hermitclan**

  
Leader/Admin: Nightstar (Void)- a large dark brown tom with scars all over and unusual purple eyes _(XisumaVoid)_  
  
Deputy: Twigstripe- a silverish-brown tom with yellow eyes _(ImpulseSV)_

Flamefur- a flame-colored tom with red eyes _(TangoTek)_

Bluestorm- a blue tabby tom with greenish-blue eyes, originally a barn cat named Joe _(JoeHills)_  
  
Healer : Alliumsong- a tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes _(Stressmonster101)_  
  
Warriors:  
Mintmask- a white tom with brown spots and green eyes, his back legs never healed correctly after being hit by a car, so he is limited to what he can do. _(GoodtimeswithScar)_

  
Greenstone- a short brown bicolored tom with pointy ears, green eyes, and a cropped tail _(Iskall85)_

Ivyclaw- a massive gray tom with deep forest green eyes and a dead front paw _(DocM77)_

  
Cubsplash- a silver tom with yellow eyes _(Cubfan135)_

  
Russetfur- a blackish-brown tom with white spots and silver eyes _(MumboJumbo)_

  
Ebonystripe- a sand-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes _(FalseSymmetry)_

Rowanwind- a red tom with blue eyes _(Biffa2001)_

Bluepatch- a white and grey tom with baby blue eyes _(Ijeven)_

Dogfur- a chocolate-colored tom with bright green eyes _(RentheDog)_

Lionflare- a tall golden tom with blue eyes _(Welsknight)_

Thornshade- a tall ginger she-cat with green eyes _(Zombiecleo)_

Tanglefeather- an old greying white tom, with purple eyes _(TinFoilChef)_  


**The Isles of Dream**

  
Leader/Admin: Dream- a golden and cream tom with green eyes and a green bandanna tied around his neck _(DreamWasTaken)_  
  
Deputy: Sapflame- a white tom with big black paws and amber eyes _(Sapnap)_

George- a brown tom with brown eyes _(GeorgeNotFound)_

Healer : -  
  
Warriors:  
Deerthorn- a brown tom with white markings along his stomach and blue eyes _(Callahan)_

Applesplash- a dilute-amber smoke she-cat with blue eyes _(ItsAlyssa)_

Ivystone- a massive blue tom with deep forest green eyes _(Awesamdude)_

Ponk- a flame-colored tom with dark brown eyes _(ponk)_

Bad- a large black tom with white markings, yellow eyes, and large fangs who wears a plaid bandana _(Badboyhalo)_

  
**Cats Outside of Clans**

  
Sparrowheart- a light brown tom with a reddish stomach that has blue eyes _(Grian)_

Night- a large dark brown tom with unusual red eyes _(Evil X)_

Ambershadow- a small, loud sandy tom with brown eyes _(BdoubleO100)_

Beef- a big brown tom with bright yellow eyes and long feathery whiskers _(VintageBeef)_

Icesong- a white tom with two different colored eyes _(Ethoslab)_

Maplepool- a silver tom with large, blue eyes _(Keralis)_

Crowfur- a black tom with amber eyes _(Jessassin)_


	2. The Prologue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is around how big an actual warrior's prologue is, around five pages with 1.50 spacing. Sorry it seems short but it actualy took me a couple days to write. There wasn't any beta reads so sorry for any mistakes!

_ Night held the Hermit’s island in its cold _ , dark grasp. The Moon, which seemed to hang like a balloon tied to a string in the air, was full. The normal chatter of birds and other small animals was gone, almost like it was silenced by an unknown mystical force. The wind sighed softly through the large trees’ leaves that made up the canopy that covered the forest.

A short, brown bicolored tom-cat padded up to a calico she-cat who had feather-like whiskers. Sitting down, he greeted her.“Hello Alliumsong, how’s the prey running?” Asked the tom happily. 

Alliumsong bowed her spotted head, letting her face soften into a large smile. “Great Greenstone! I am so glad that I can live in an ice biome again! It's been ever so long! I can be like the Ice Spirit again,” She meowed back in the same happy tone that the Greenstone had. The two cats, who have grown very close over the past few islands together, had a special connection.

“Has Nightstar told you about any prophecies lately?” Greenstone said, quickly sticking out a paw and poking her on the side. The she-cat let out a hearty laugh and shook her head. 

“Not really,” Alliumsong said, “But If he did, I wouldn’t have told you! You're like, the biggest gossiper around!!!” She curled her tail around her paws, becoming lost in thought. 

Greenstone looked like he was going to start to meow again but she quickly cut him off, “He did tell me something though,” She said quietly. “He said that we will have a cat join us this island.” 

Alliumsong watched as Greenstone widened his eyes and let out a breathed sigh. “Is it someone we would know from the domain?” he said quietly as to not alarm the other Hermitcats who could have been overhearing their conversation. 

Alliumsong flicked her ears down. “I don’t think so. I would have received a sign and you would probably have too. I think that Russetfur would know them, though.” Pausing to look at Greenstone in the eyes, she continued, “He came to me not two days ago complaining of a sour taste in his mouth after eating a Sparrow. Then he kept only being able to catch birds the last few days.” 

Greenstone nodded, noting that as an obvious sign from the Starwalkers that someone new was joining that knew Russetfur. His long legs and lean body made him more agile and made him have an easier time catching rabbits and squirrels than birds or mice. 

=+=

Near the main warrior’s entrance of the Hermit’s camp, a massive lilac tabby sat quietly watching Greenstone and Alliumsong talk and laugh. He missed his posse.  _ Icesong, Beef, and Ambershadow, _ the small group had been the troublemakers in the last island, but they were lost to that weird demented jungle that messed with all of them like a bought of green-cough.

Shaking his head, he quickly got over the sadness and drifted into the present day. Only a few sunrises ago the hermits ventured onto this island's shore, seeing new tropical types of fish and coral. There were even SEA TURTLES! or at least remains of their young. The tom quietly chuckled as he remembered Nightstar being so excited over an egg-shell that he tripped over the same obvious stone twice.

_ Nightstar, _ the tom grimaced. Something was up with him. The tom looked up from the two gossiping cats he was watching to look at the rock formation that stuck out of the ground that had a cave-like lip that the leader slept in. Nightstar sat on top of the lege with Bluestorm, a sky blue cat with milky eyes. 

“Hey, Ivyclaw!!!” a bright voice called him out of his judgy trance. Dogfur padded over to him with a plump squirrel in his mouth. Dogfur was a chocolate-colored tom with the brightest green eyes, only being rivaled by Mintmask. He joined two islands before the island they were on now and was a pretty awesome rival when the nHo was around. 

“How are you holding up Dude? I brought this squirrel for us to share! I remembered you liked these last island!” The tom grinned, dropping the squirrel at Ivyclaw’s paws. 

“Thanks. How are you?” Ivyclaw said as Dogfur sat down in front of him. He swiftly took a bite out of the squirrel’s backside as Dogfur began to talk.

“I’m doing ok! Have you notest anything about this island that sticks out to you, dude?” The brown tom asked, taking a bite once Ivyclaw had time to swallow his bite. 

“Well- Nightstar has been off lately, almost like how he was acting when Alliumsong and Wrenfang joined last island. He’s very distant and quiet, only really talking when he’s spoken to.” Ivyclaw said thoughtfully. “You can have the rest of the squirrel, my belly is aching from all this thinking” 

Dogfur let out a purr. “Then stop thinking dude! Just let it all out, man!” Turning stoic, he twitched his tail. “Your right though about Nightstar, do you think someone new is joining us?” the tom spoke Ivyclaw’s thoughts. 

“Yeah”

=+=

He saw by the light of the cave’s crystals that shown with the moon’s light. This was all Void’s fault!  _ Why couldn’t he just be a normal cat!!! Go back to being a ‘ _ rogue’ _ like him, _ the dark brown tom with a scarred pelt thought as he padded deeper into the cave of secrets. 

_ “Nooo! Void just had to be heroic and swoop in under a new name and lead a random pack of cats and leave his  _ brother _ alone”, _ the brown tom hissed to himself. As he went deeper, the stones around him shone brighter, now little puddles of water that looked like mirrors gathered around the floor of the cave. 

He was all alone here. The Hermitcats did not know where he was, not that they cared. They were  _ Void’s _ friends, not his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy dudes!!! Sorry for the long wait!!! I got really distracted. My best friend got COVID and I broke my kneecap :/. I really hope you like it! I'll try to post once a month.
> 
> EDIT: I re-worked all of the previous chapters so I recommend looking at those too!!!

A small, light brown tom-cat with stars in his fur looked down into a pool of water. He softly smiled as the clear liquid showed him not his reflection, but a different world. The world he was leaving. He watched as nine cats in the pool traveled back to their old home. Salem, a black she-cat that was born as a rogue, led the small group over mountains and through forests, laughing and chatting with the others.  _ He missed them so much, _ He thought to himself, _ especially Bluethorn. _

‘ _Sparrowheart? It is your time,’_ a huge cat with purple particles in its fur, breathed, leaning over him.’ _You should not dwell on the past. Continue onto the future and brace what's to come.’_ Another huge cat walked up to them. These two were different from what regular cats were when they died. Their fur wasn’t made of stars and shone like the moon. Their pelts were a deep purple with small particles that floated off of them. These cats were what Sparrowheart and his friends called _Watchers_.

‘ _ A new mission has come a paw and you are the only cat that can join them.’  _ The first watcher said, their mouth not moving even though the words came from them. 

Sparrowheart cocked his head to the side, “What? Who… Who’s them?” 

_ ‘You will see.’ _

The Watchers signaled Sparrowheart to stand, then started walking. As Sparrowheart followed the two huge cats, he noticed that the once bare land he thought the watchers lived in transformed into a forest. Lush trees with purple and red bark began to become more frequent as the three cats walked along. From below, yellow crystals grew up from the light, sea-green moss-covered floor and from above, small flowers bloomed out of the multi-colored canopy of leaves. 

The Watchers came to a stop at a lake in the middle of the forest of strange trees. Two big waterfalls avalanched up into the sky, their ends being lost in the clouds.

‘ _ This is where we part, Sparrowheart… Your journey with the hermitcats starts here.’ _ the second Watcher said, nudging him closer to the lake. Sparrowheart looked into the lake’s watery surface. Like the pool he saw his friends in, in the lake’s reflection he saw cats of many shapes and sizes sharing tongues around a camp. 

As his mind filled with thoughts, he impulsively put his nose to the water. The water’s coolness flooded his senses and took control of his ideas as he blacked out.

=+=

Sparowheart awoke on a bay of an unfamiliar lake with dreams of strange big cats fading away from his mind. The small tom looked around. Large trees surrounded him on all sides, mostly with big brown oak trees with rough bark and big roots sticking out from their base in the ground. Squinting his eyes, he could see a few birch trees sticking their thin white branches out from the shadows of the great oaks. The canopy was filled with leaves of all sizes and shapes, some orange and yellow, but most were lush and green. It reminded Sparrowheart of an old base he once saw. __

_ Who built that again? Nevermind. It's unimportant,  _ Sparrowheart thought to himself. The air around him smelt unfamiliar but it brought back some hazy memories as the trees did. The Lake, which he spawned by, smelt a little like the sea. On its shore, small while shells with greenish-blue spots were scattered around.  _ Must be a new thing that the w…  _ Sparrowheart shook his head. _ How could he forget the W… What were they called again?  _

Before Sparrowheart could think more about who he was forgetting whose name starts with a W, he jerks back into reality when hearing, paw-steps? A large dark-brown tom stalked out of the foliage, mumbling something to himself. Sparrowheart leaped up, standing broadly to look bigger just in case he needed to threaten the tom. The dark-brown tom flicked his gaze up and smiled. 

“Hello, I’m Nightstar, you must be the new hermitcat!” the strange tom said, padding quickly to the middle of the clearing. “You’re Sparrowheart, right? 

“Yeah? How did you know?” meowed Sparrowheart as he looked at Nightstar with a questioning glance. The dark brown tom was very tall with long scars on his face, two crossing making an ‘X’. Another deeper scar sat around his shoulder blades and several smaller ones on the base of his tail. Nightstar’s pelt was a deeper brown than Sparrowheart own, but not as dark as his name suggests. 

“Leaders know more than you think Sparrowheart!” the weird tom said. “You’re going to like it here. The other Hermits started building their bases up a few sunrises ago, you’ll like them too. You already know one of them.”

Sparrowheart let the hair between his shoulderblades smooth down. Nightstar when quiet, giving Sparrowheart a minute to think about the words that he said.  _ So there’s building cats here too _ , He thought, becoming excited. 

“So you come from the New leaf forests?” Nightstar said, his purple eyes sparkling with curiosity. “How was that?”

His question snapped Sparrowheart out of his thoughts. “Uh, yeah. A lot happened and um…” He paused and looked down.

“You don’t remember?” Nightstar finished for him. Sparrowheart nodded. “That’s ok! The memories will come back slowly. It usually helps to talk to cats you know.”

“Um, yeah. Ok. You said you knew someone in your group that would know me? Who?” Sparrowheart said quietly. He felt a small twinge of want of someone in his chest, but he didn’t remember who. 

“A tom called Russetfur! He’s been with us since our second island,” Nightstar meowed matter of factly. “We were talking earlier and just after I got an omen that you were coming to join us, Russetfur had one too.” 

“Russetfur” Sparrowfur whispered to himself. He  _ knew _ that name from somewhere.  _ He was really good at something, Oh! Why can’t I remember anything! _ He screamed internally. 

Nightstar padded closer, taking a seat in the setting sun right next to Sparrowfur, making his fur on his shoulderblades spike up a little. The strange tom looked up to the sky and sighed.

“Do you have any questions? A lot of the other cats did when they joined,” Nightstar meowed, looking at Sparrowfur. 

“Uh, yeah. Are there any other clans in this realm?” He asked the brown tom looking at the sky. “I-I haven’t seen any other islands yet, even though I know I’ve only been here for a whisker or two.”

“Yes. There are two that we know of now, but their islands are very far away. We meet every other moon on an island that our warrior ancestors decide. Next moon the other cat clans will be meeting on our island.” Nightstar began, looking back at Sparrowheart. “The two other clans are called, The Isles of Dream and Stoneclan. The Isles of Dream are newer, but they are gaining more cats every day. Stoneclan cats are amazing at redstone and things like that, we actually have a member from Stoneclan in our clan.”

“Really?” Sparrowheart said, taking in every word Nightstar spoke. The brown tom shook his head. 

“A grey tom called Ivyclaw. One of our old members fought him and he is now permanently injured in one of his front paws.” Nightstar said matter-of-factly. 

The two cats stayed quiet for a bit, watching the sunset slowly. Sparrowheart thought about Nightstar’s words.  _ There were two other clans, AND the hermitcats fought one another??  _ The small tom shook his head. Where he came from they fought, yes? But not so much that they would injure their friends so badly that they mangle a body part?  _ I mean I don’t think they did? _

Closing his eyes and rolling his eyes into the back of his head, Sparrowheart  _ tried _ to think back to his old friends. Nightstar said something about Warrior ancestors, the New leaf forests  _ HAD _ some-cats like that, except… different? They were big, bigger than any cat should be, with huge claws, and… purple fur? Letting out a grunt he shook his head again like a snow globe, trying to get new thoughts in his head. Anyway, he  _ knew  _ he was somehow part of them, connected by fate or  _ something. _

“You know, you remind me of my brother.” Nightstar suddenly spoke, snapping Sparrowheart out of his thoughts. The two cats looked in each others eyes, both searching for answers they knew the other wouldn’t probably know.  _ My brother,  _ Nightstar thought to himself, _ was a lot like this young cat. _ Sighing, he stood up. 

“Let’s get out of here, Sparrowheart, before the mobs start to spawn.” He meowed. A spike of fear sent wafted off of his smaller, light-brown friend. 

“Mobs? This place has them too?” hissed Sparrowheart. “I remember I used to have a mob grinder back in New Leaf.” The tom blinked in surprise, his face lighting up. Nightstar smiled, “See, I told you the memories would come back. Now lets go meet the others, before a creeper comes and blows everything up”


End file.
